Bill Nighy
|dod = N/A |uwmovies = Underworld Underworld: Evolution Underworld: Rise of the Lycans |character = Viktor}} William Francis "Bill" Nighy is an English actor and comedian. He worked in theatre and television before his first cinema role in 1981, and made his name in television with The Men's Room in 1991, in which he played the womanizer Prof. Mark Carleton, whose extramarital affairs kept him "vital". Background Before appearing in film and television, Nighy began his career acting in theatre at the Royal National Theatre. He won an Olivier Award for his appearance in the play Blue/Orange and also appeared in the highly acclaimed Arcadia. He also performed radio and television dramas, and he currently claims that the show The Men's Room is what made him famous. Amongst others, he portrayed Samwise Gamgee in the 1981 radio series The Lord of the Rings. Nighy's first film role was in the 1981 film, Eye of the Needle. That same year, he also appeared in the TV series Agony as Vincent Flash. He began to rise to fame amongst American audiences with his appearance as a Vampire in Underworld. In 2004, he won a Bafta Award for his role in Love Actually. His appearance in the highly acclaimed comedy Shaun of the Dead also helped to cement his role as an icon of pop culture. He later had a small role in Hot Fuzz, which was directed and written by the same people as Shaun of the Dead. Arguably Nighy's most famous role is his portrayal of Davy Jones in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. For this role, Nighy's face was mostly obscured by CGI to create the appearance of a character with moving tentacles on his face. He followed up Pirates of the Caribbean by appearing in another multi-billion dollar franchise, playing Rufus Scrimgeour in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1. Most recently, Nighy appeared in The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel, Wrath of the Titans and the remake of Total Recall. In 2013, he appeared as a giant in Jack the Giant Slayer. ''Underworld Nighy "walked in off the street" to audition for the role of Vampire overlord Viktor in the 2003 film ''Underworld. For the film, he was covered in prosthetics for several scenes that depicted Viktor after first being awakened from hibernation. He reprised the role of Viktor in the sequel, Underworld: Evolution, in which Viktor is shown in several flashbacks. In 2009, Nighy took the role for a third time in Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, where Viktor acted as the primary antagonist. Nighy stated in Underworld's behind the scenes spots that the original Underworld is "the best vampire film of all time". Trivia *Nighy appeared in the 2012 version of Total Recall, which was directed by Len Wiseman, who also directed Underworld and Underworld: Evolution, and wrote and produced Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. Total Recall also starred actress Kate Beckinsale, who portrayed Viktor's progeny Selene in the Underworld series. Videos Underworld Rise Of The Lycans (2009) - Interview Bill Nighy "On why Viktor disapproves of Sonja's affair"|Interview Bill Nighy on why Viktor disapproves of Sonja's affair fr:Bill Nighy es:Bill Nighy Category:Actors Category:Underworld Creators Category:Evolution Creators Category:Rise of the Lycans Creators